


He'll be safe

by TeaHouseMoon



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Lukas and Philip are in love, M/M, Philkas - Freeform, helen gives Lukas a talk, protective Helen, protective Lukas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: The moment Helen opens the door, instead of Gabe, Lukas knows today's going to be different.Set after the day Ryan Kane is killed, but before the Red Hook Party.





	He'll be safe

The moment Helen opens the door, instead of Gabe, Lukas knows today's going to be different.  
Since leaving the hospital three weeks ago he's come to see Philip almost every day; just sneaking into his room, curling up with him on the bed, holding him, trying to mask his own upset as Philip cried. They never left the house.

In the mayhem that the past month has been Lukas hasn't yet managed to overcome his guilt. He messed up big time. For reasons that he doesn't even want to think about he's lied and lied, and nearly got both himself and Philip killed in the process; he hasn't been able to look at Gabe and Helen in the eye since everything came to the surface.

He's always tried to avoid them, and it's been fairly easy so far. Helen was busy with the case, the wrap up seemingly taking even more time than the whole investigation, because Helen wanted to make sure there were no lose threads this time. Gabe, he was always home when Lukas visited, but he just offered a small smile and let him sneak upstairs. Gabe was easier.

Today though, today's different.

For starters, Helen is home. Lukas's heart gives a little jump when he sees that, and his eyes eyes look for Gabe, further back in the room, as if to ask what's going on.

"Hi," Helen greets, but she isn't smiling. Lukas's face feels suddenly warm, and he swallows.

"Hi."

"Listen, can we talk for a minute? Before you go and see Philip? I think he was in the shower anyway."

Lukas looks at Gabe again, but the man's expression is kind of unreadable. Lukas wishes he would smile, look encouraging, or like there's nothing to worry about - but he guesses his luck has probably ran out now. It's time for him to own up to the mess he made of their lives.

"Sure, Sheriff."

It feels awkward, but he never knows what to call Helen. He doesn't feel like he's allowed the familiarity; he's lied to her face so many times that he's surprised Helen even lets him near Philip still.

Helen sits down at the living room table and motions for him to do the same, Gabe following suit and sitting next to Helen.

"Is there something wrong?"

The moment he says it, Lukas wants to kick himself. Of course there's something wrong, and he probably sounded annoyed, and now they'll know he doesn't want to be there, talking to them.  
It's true. He just wants to be with Philip.

He wrings his hands under the table.

"We just need to talk to you about something," Helen starts.  
At least she doesn't sound angry.

"Okay." Lukas says, stops himself from swallowing nervously.

"You've been to see Philip every day, and we're very grateful. It's helping him and, we're happy about that."

Next to Helen, Gabe clears his throat. Lukas feels himself frown even more because Gabe looks worried. What is Helen getting to?

"Okay." He swallows.

"Alright, but what we want to say now is, and we don't mean to make this awkward..."

Helen's blue eyes are boring right into him, severe, and Lukas looks from her to Gabe, feels his heart beat fast.  
Please don't say I can't see Philip anymore.

"We just want to know that you understand how important this is."

The words wait, suspended in the air, for a few seconds. Helen is still looking at him; Lukas's eyes dart again, from her to Gabe.

"You have both been through something - difficult," Helen swallows, too, "but Philip lost someone very close to him. Philip is a very strong person but right now he-"

"-it's just even harder for him, right now, son," Gabe's voice cuts in when Helen's trails off.

"I know," Lukas says.

"What we mean is. He'll need your support. We are - we are his parents, now, and we can protect him inside this house but - but when he starts going out again I really need to know he's safe."

Helen's voice has lost its edge, and Lukas can hear that. She's also spoken in the first person - 'l really need to know he's safe' - no longer sheltered by the plural of she and Gabe. This is about her now.  
Lukas takes a deep breath.

She cares about Philip. She'll protect him fiercely from now on.  
And so will Lukas.

"He'll be safe," he finds himself saying, and his voice doesn't tremble. "He'll be safe with me."

He wants to say so much more, but as usual the words stay lodged in his throat, refusing to take form into the air. He takes another deep breath and thinks that Helen and Gabe have no right to believe him; he's made Philip cry so many times that they're only right to expect more stupid behavior from him.  
But he loves Philip. That much he knows.

Helen clears her throat again. It looks like she wants to say more, but she doesn't. Gabe gives a small smile, and that makes Lukas's heart finally feel like it can slow down.

"We don't blame you, Lukas," Helen says then. "We don't."

It's a relief to hear. As much as Lukas still needs to find the strength to forgive himself, it does help to hear that from Helen, and Gabe.

"Thanks."

The muted creak of a door opening makes Lukas turn around, and he sees Philip standing by the bottom of the stairs, looking at them, frowning a little. His hair is mussed and he's wearing his pijamas, and he looks beautiful.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Lukas is itching to go to him. He looks at Helen, and she smiles - her face now suddenly relaxed and serene, her way of telling Philip that everything's fine.

And it is.

"Uh - See ya," Lukas says quickly and gets up, walking towards Philip, and the other boy gives him a small smile and a questioning look. Lukas nudges him towards the stairs with a gentle hand on the small of his back, and Helen and Gabe don't say anything as they climb up to Philip's room.  
Lukas will tell Philip about their chat, because Philip needs to know that they care. He will tell him that he wasn't upset, he wasn't embarrassed: he was just terrified of losing him. He can't, not after everything that's happened.

And he will tell him because he's going to always tell him the truth from now on; he'll always be honest when it comes to Philip.

"I love you," he murmurs into Philip's ear after they stop on the landing to kiss.

"I love you too," Philip says back. And they hug, each supporting the other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want Eyewitness to have a second season, you can help!
> 
> The networks need to know that we want Season 2.
> 
> Please go on Twitter and tweet #WeWantEyewitnessSeason2 at the following accounts (you can copy paste):
> 
> @aditvstudios @here_tv @heremediainc @amazonvideo @netflix @hulu @showtime @hbo
> 
> PLEASE DO IT!


End file.
